Padre Soltero
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Carlisle ha perdido a la mujer de su vida,y esta deprimido, pero una noche todo va a cambiar cuando aparescan 2 angelitos de cabellos cobrizos, lograra ellos aliviar el dolor de Carlisle y el ser el mejor padre soltero a cuidar de estos angelitos.
1. La llegada de dos Angelitos

**

* * *

**

ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SIN ELLA NO ESTARIAN

* * *

Padre Soltero

La llegada de unos angelitos

Era una noche oscura en que estaba en el hospital, todas las noches hacia turno aquí en el hospital, desde la muerte de Esme me la pasaba aquí en el hospital o a veces en un bar desahogándome, todavía no me lo podría creer que mi amada Esme haya muerto por culpa del cáncer que le dio, ella me pidió antes de morir que fuera feliz, pero yo sabia que eso no es posible, ya que mi corazón se fue con ella, ya era media noche y ya era hora de irme, como odiaba que me mandaran a mi casa en vez de ayudar, pero no tenia opción o era eso o me despiden, por que me decían que debía descansar aunque fuera el mejor medico de la ciudad, necesitaba descanso, ya estaba caminando hacia mi casa, mientras yo pensaba que apenas 2 meses de que mi amada Esme se había ido, yo todavía no lo podría creer que haya muerto, todavía lloro por ella, es que como una mujer tan bella, inocente y llena de vida se haya ido así como así, sin darme cuenta ya notaba lagrimas en los ojos, estaba llorando, ¿ por que te fuiste mi amada Esme ? ¿Por que te fuiste? seguía llorando hasta que no me di cuenta que había llegado a mi casa, pero me di cuenta que en la entrada de mi puerta había una canasta, me apresure que había en la canasta, cuando vi, Que había adentro me quede congelado adentró de la canasta había 2 bebes, estaban dormidos tenían el cabello castaño cobrizos y los dos estaban abrazados tenían una gran cobija de unos conejos.

Me quede en shock quien en su sano juicio dejaría a dos bebés en la calle, así que me apresuré en entrar con la canasta a la casa, cuando entre me apresure a ir a mi cuarto para acomódalos en la cama, cuando cargué al primero sentía algo en mi interior que me daba paz, cuando lo deposite en la cama estaba tranquilo y como sonriendo, en cuanto cargué el segundo igual sentía, como alguien me habría, traído a estos dos angelitos a mi vida, cuando lo deposite vi que estaba como serio, quizás estaba soñando con algo, cuando me fije en los dos me di cuenta de algo se parecían mucho hasta podrías confundirte, así que me di cuenta de que ellos son mellizos, pero quien en su sano juicio abandonaba a 2 angelitos como ellos solos en la calle revise en la canasta si había una nota la agarrare y la leí.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI DE NUEVO CON ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO HACE TIEMPO, PERO YA LA SAQUE DE FROTE DE MI MENTE AY POBRE DE CARLISLE Y DE LOS POBRES NIÑOS QUE FUERON ABANDONADOS Y CARLISLE POR PERDER A ESME, PERO ASÍ ES LA HISTORIA YA QUE QUIERO VER A CARLISLE COMO PADRE SOLTERO SE IMAGINAN AY YO ME MUERO TAN SOLO IMAGINARMELO**

**UNA PREGUNTA QUE NOMBRE LES GUSTARIA PARA EL GEMELO UNO ES EDWARD, PERO EL OTRO ESTOY**

**ENTRE CEDRIC O ROBERT**

**OPINEN PARA VER CUAL VA SER EL HERMANO DE EDWARD YA QUE QUIERO EMPEZAR A SER EL CAPITULO**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYAN GUSTADO YA SABEN SI LES GUSTA FAVOR DE ENVIAR REVIEWS POR FAVOR ME INSPIRAN DEMASIADO**

**A VER SI PASAN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS **

**SALUDOS **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ROSA CULLEN**


	2. Edward y Robert Masen

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SIN ELLA NO EXISTIRIAN ESTOS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

_Doc. Cullen_

_Siento mucho tener que hacer esto pero no tengo otra alternativa, soy madre soltera y no tengo familia a la cual acudir se que usted es un buen hombre ya que lo he visto mucho veces en el hospital, por eso le quiero confiar a lo mas preciado que he tenido en esta vida… a mis hijos._

_Lamentablemente me he enterado que tengo un tumor en el cerebro y según los doctores ya no tengo salvación, tan solo me han dado unas cuantas semanas más de vida y no quiero dejar a mis hijos desamparados o en algún orfanato ya que los separarían y es lo que menos quiero._

_Se que usted seria un buen padre para ellos, le pido por favor que los cuide como si fueran sus propios hijos, ellos nacieron apenas el 20 de junio no tiene ni siquiera el mes de nacidos… mi Edward es el mayor y es el de los ojitos verdes, y mi Robert es el otro bebe de los ojos dorados._

_Se que estoy abusando de su generosidad pero le quiero pedir un ultimo favor… dígales que los quiero con todo el alma, y aunque me destroce el corazón se que es lo mejor para ellos._

_Muchas gracias, se que usted es la persona adecuada para darle el cariño y el amor que ellos se merecen._

_Atte:  
Elizabeth Masen_

Cuando termine de leer la carta estaba llorando, pobre de Elizabeth como es posible que un tumor pueda arrebatarle la vida a una mujer tan bella y llena de vida y más si es una madre que tenia ganas de seguir adelante por sus hijos y ahora ya no va a podre disfrutar de sus pequeños, que tristeza mas profunda en ver a estos pequeños sin su madre.

Pude sentir como uno de los bebes me tomaba el dedo de sus pequeñitas manos… no sabría como explicar aquel sentimiento que lleno mi corazón. Mientras el otro bebe solo me miraba a los ojos y me sonreía.

Sentí que mi corazón volvió a latir después de la muerte de mi querida Esme.

Después empecé a revisarlos para asegurarme de que no hubiera contraído algún resfriado por estar en la calle, pero al parecer ellos estaban perfectamente.

Así que los volví a colocar en la canasta y los tape con una cobija gruesa para que no les diera algún resfriado ya que tenía que ir a comprar cosas para bebes, cuando salí a la calle iba a subirme a mi auto pero lo pensé mejor ya que los bebes corrían mucho riesgo si iba manejando ya que no tenia asientos para bebes. Así que decidí mejor ir caminando ya que había cerca de mí casa un supermercado.

Al llegar coloque la canasta en el carrito del mandado y me dirigí hacia el pasillo de bebes… lo primero que debía hacer era comprar biberones, había de muchos colores y tamaños, pero como los bebes estaban muy chicos decidí comprar los biberones chico, ¿pero cuantos? Pues comprare unos 10, cinco para cada uno de colores azul y verde.

Después fui hasta donde estaba la leche, pero había demasiadas marcas ¿Cuál seria la mejor? Esto de las compras me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Son sus bebes? – me pregunto una señora la cual veía a los bebes.

- Si – dije sin pensarlo.

- Son hermosos… - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias… disculpe, ¿me podría ayudar? Es que no se nada de cual leche comprar.

- ¿Es papá primerizo?

- Si…

- Bueno la leche tiene que ser…

La señora me fue explicando que era lo que debía contener la leche para un bebe, ya que yo era doctor pero no pediatra como para saber de esas cosas. Después que metí al carrito como 5 latas de leche fui directo hacia los pañales… pero había de tantos diferentes que me mareaban y al parecer puse cara de angustia ya que la señora se volvió a acercar para ofrecerme de nuevo su ayuda.

Después de 10 biberones, 5 latas de leche, 5 paquetes de pañales, 4 chupones, 6 sonajas, 3 pomadas para rozaduras, 2 de talco, 2 bañeras, 2 toallas, 2 shampo para bebe y 2 bebes llorando, regrese a casa, aunque todavía estaba admirado de cómo pude cargar todo eso.

Al llegar deje las bolsas en los sillones y me fui a la cocina junto con la canasta donde estaba los bebes, ellos todavía seguían llorando creo que de hambre así que me apresure a hacerles sus biberones.

Ya que se los había hecho y verificar que no estuvieran tan calientes, me los lleve a mi habitación, me senté en la cama y acomode a los bebes en ella, y puse los biberones en sus bocas, como eran muy chiquitos todavía no lo podían sostener con sus manitas así que acomode unas almohadas para que sostuvieran los biberones.

Era hermoso poder observar a aquellos angelitos, no tenia ni la menos duda, me quedaría con ellos y le daría todo el amor que necesitaban, ahora ellos ya eran mis hijos. Mañana tendría que ir a ver lo de su adopción, presentar mi renuncia en el hospital para poder cuidar bien de ellos y comprarles ropa y lo que necesitaran.

Cuando terminaron sus biberones hice lo que hacían las enfermeras de pediatría con los bebes, que era sacarles el aire, los volví a acostar y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Me puse la pijama y me acosté al lado de ellos, mis hijos, eran preciosos y dormidos parecían ángeles poco a poco me quede dormido. Pero mi sueño no duro mucho ya que como a las 3 de la mañana me desperté alarmado por el llanto de los bebes.

No sabia que hacer los dos lloraban al mismo tiempo era desesperante, trate de darles de nuevo leche pero no la querían seguían llorando, les tome hasta la temperatura pero estaban normal.

Coloque con mucho cuidado a Edward en uno de mis brazos mientras que en el otro cargaba a Robert, me pare de la cama y prendí el estero en el cual sonaba "Claro de Luna" los empecé a mecer y pude ver como Edward cerraba poco a poco sus ojitos hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

Pero con Robert no tuve el mismo éxito, ya que había acostado a Edward, seguí meciendo a Robert que por lo menos ya no lloraba, solo me miraba con sus pequeños ojitos, me sentía muy cansado y me di cuenta que ya eran las 4:30 así que me acosté y puse a Robert en mi pecho, acariciaba su cabecita y su cabello y pude ver como se relajaba y cerraba sus ojitos, lo acosté a un lado mío y le di un beso en la frente a cada uno antes de que me quedara profundamente dormido.

Pero me volvieron a despertar el llanto de Edward, esta vez eran las 6:30 de la mañana, trate de dormirlo de nuevo pero no pude, empecé a revisarlo y me di cuenta de que necesitaba un pañal limpio, le quite el pañal sucio a Edward y abrí el paquete de pañales, pero… ¿Cómo se ponía esta cosa?, le daba vueltas y vueltas y no encontraba como ponerlo… por dios soy Doctor y he tenido casos complicadísimos, ¿pero no puedo poner un vendito pañal?, ¿Por qué no tienen instructivo para eso?

Mientras tenia a Edward recostado en el escritorio de mi habitación empecé a sentir que me estaba mojando y cuando volteo hacia el me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo pipi, creo que Edward tenia una gran fuga, trate de taparlo con el pañal, a para el colmo el se reía con su sonrisa torcida… aunque no me podía enojar con el por haberme orinado, era un ángel precioso.

Cuando por fin le puse el pañal, lo acosté el la cama y se volvió a quedar dormido, no puedo creer lo cansado que era el trabajo de padre, pero con tan solo una sonrisa te lo pagaba.

Y de lo cansado que estaba no recuerdo ni como fue que llegue a la cama.

Me desperté como a las 8 de la mañana, todo estaba en silencio, volteé a ver a los bebes y ellos estaban despiertos jugando con sus manitas, le di un beso a cada uno y los cargue llevándolos hasta la sala, acomode en la mesa todo lo que había comprado ayer, y me di cuenta que todavía faltaban cosas como ropita, una pañalera, sillas para el auto, sillas para comer, cunas, etc.

Acomodé en la cocina las bañeras que les había comprado ayer para meterlos a bañar pero me di cuenta que no sabia como hacerlo, ya que ellos estaban muy chiquitos y me daba miedo poder lastimarlos.

Mientras pensaba en que hacer llame al hospital para avisar que me tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de renunciar, ya que había arreglado eso decidí ir a molestar a mi vecina, una señora que tenia un hijo de 3 años, seguramente ella me podría explicar como ser papá.

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO ESTABA OCUPADA, POR MIS OTROS FICS, PIRMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A **

**MI MEJOR AMIGA KARMY YA QUE MAÑANA CUMPLE AÑOS Y NO PODRE ACTUALIZARLO MAÑANA ASI QUE HOY MUCHAS FELICIDADES AMIGA QUE TE LA PASES BIEN**

**POR OTRO LADO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO NO ES UNA LINDURA LOS BEBES EDWARD Y ROBERT QUE TIERNOS Y QUE TRAVIESO EDWARD, POR OTRO LADO POBRE DE CARLISLE, PERO ESTA MUY GUAPO CUIDANDO A LOS BEBES LO ADORO YA QUISIERA UN HOMBRE ASÍ, Y LOS BEBES ME ENAMORARON SON TAN TIERNOS.**

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN QUE HACER SI, ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, SUJERENCIAS, EN REVIEWS, GRACIAS.**

**POR OTRA PARTE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR DURANTE UNA SEMANA, YA QUE ME RAPTARON DE VACACIONE, ASÍ QUE LE PEDI A KARMY QUE SUBA UN CAPITULO, POR MI MIENTRAS ESTOY AUSENTE, SE LO MANDE Y YO CREO QUE EL MIERCOLES O EL JUEVES SUBA, BUENO EN CUANDO LLEGUE ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO.**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS TAMBIEN ESTAN BUENAS.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS **

**ROSA CULLEN FACINELLI**


End file.
